Mistake
by xX Feathered Xx
Summary: The Hogwarts Express takes on a few unexpected passengers when the wrong papers are handed to the exorcists... oneshot


Yo!

I'm sort of new at this story writing thing, for years I was just reading fanfiction and marveling and the abilities of the authors...

And now I'm writing one myself!

Anyways... ignore my babbling and please leave a review after you're done. Just so I can tell how I'm doing...

Thanks!

_~Feathered_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man, Harry Potter, or the amazing picture I found on Google that I used for the cover**_

* * *

Thump! Crash! Thud!

All heads, excluding Luna's, jerked upward toward the ceiling.

"Bloody hell! What was that?" Ron exclaimed.

Reaching a hand up to adjust his glasses, Harry shrugged.

Hermione stood up and marched outside, calling back over her shoulder, "Ron come on! We're prefects now, it's our duty to check this out!" Grumbling some choice words under his breath, Ron trudged out of the compartment after the bushy haired girl.

"W-what do you think that was Harry?" Neville stuttered.

"An exorintiaen (1)." Eyes went to Luna, whose blonde head was no longer buried in the upside down Quibbler.

"Several actually, and some sound quite angry. Unusual really, they're not a really aggressive species..." She trailed off, dreamy blue eyes staring, then promptly ducked back behind her magazine again.

Harry and Ginny's eyes met, and they exchanged bemused looks.

The sound of knocking echoed through the compartment. Once again heads turned.

There was someone looking in from outside the window.

From _outside._

The figure was hanging down from the roof.

_Upside down._

...

The person waved gaily and mouthed a few words.

Harry was so busy gaping that he only caught bits and pieces.

'- ou - pen - win-'

They repeated the words, and this time Harry understood

'Could - you - open - the - window'

"Um..." He glanced around uncertainly. Hermione and Ron were still gone, looking for the source of the disturbance. Neville's face was pale, and he clutched his mimbulus mimbletonia tightly to his chest. Luna's attention was completely focused on translating the runes in her periodical. Ginny's expression was still stuck on 'shocked speechless'.

The knocking repeated itself. Harry sighed; he better let them in, who knows how long one could hang off the roof of a train?

Reaching over, and ignoring Neville's protests, he unlatched the window and slid it open.

"Thanks!"

A streak of red slipped through the window, and the mysterious stranger who had been hanging upside down outside their window flopped down in the seat opposite Harry.

Red hair that was redder than that of the Weasleys (how was that possible?) stuck up in a messy mane around his head, and an equally bright orange scarf that had seen better days was wrapped around his neck. A glittering emerald eye peered into two other equally green eyes, while an eye-patch obscured the other. A teal bandana patterned with fish scales was tied around his head, and held the mess of red hair away from his face.

"I was going to die out there!" The stranger grinned; then proceeded to stick his head out the still open window and shout, "Oi! Guys! Over here!"

Something flew through the window, and a long curved sword nearly took off the guy's head.

Wands had been pulled from robes, but the one-eyed teen waved them away lazily as another head popped through the window.

"You stupid rabbit! Took you long enough."

Gracefully, another oddity entered the compartment via window, and yanked the sword from its place in the wall and sheathed it at his hip.

Straight and tall, the newcomer had long straight blue-black hair that had been tied into a severely tight pony tail, and fell to his waist. Piercing, narrow blue-black eyes surveyed the room warily as he sat down next to his sprawled companion.

"Come on Yu-"

"Kanda!"

"-you don't know how long it took to find a compartment where they'd actually let me in!"

"Tch."

"Come on Yu-chan-"

Harry blinked once, twice, he hadn't even seen the sword being drawn, and now it was pointed rigidly at the other's throat.

"Call me Yu-chan again and I will gut you like the rabbit you are!"

Ginny was stuttering, probably trying to form some sort of cohesive sentence. Neville looked like he was about to pass out. Luna was the same as ever, though Harry thought her glasses had slipped a bit. He looked toward the door, Ron and Hermione were taking an awfully long time...

"Kanda!" A distinctly female voice snapped.

A clipboard came crashing down.

Yet another person had crept into their compartment while Harry had been wistfully thinking of his friends' return.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for woman?"

"Behave yourself!" The lithe, slim figure stepped forward, clipboard tucked neatly under her arm.

"Lenalee my savior!" Harry could've sworn he saw hearts flying. "If you hadn't come, Yu-chan-"

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THAT RABBIT?" The sword, like a guillotine, was poised overhead ominously.

Smack!

"Put Mugen away Kanda!"

Glaring, 'Kanda' sheathed his sword and sat down muttering something about blood, guts, and retarded rodents.

The young lady, finally realizing that there were other people in the area, smiled apologetically. Long emerald-black hair was held back in two long ponytails, and violet eyes glistened as she bowed. Her skirt was the shortest one he had ever seen...

"Sorry about that, Kanda can get very temperamental at times."

A 'humph' was heard.

Harry was sure that his jaw was touching the ground.

Temperamental?

_Temperamental?_

The guy had a bloody _sword!_

Harry was pretty sure tempermental people were _not_ allowed to carry sharp objects of any kind, and definitely not a sword.

She bowed again, "I'm Lenalee Lee, pleased to meet you."

He stared at her outstretched hand, still slightly dumbstruck.

"Uh... Harry, Harry Potter. This is Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom..."

Not knowing what to say he trailed off.

No reaction.

There was no reaction whatsoever to his name.

Harry had no time to ponder this.

"Did you guys introduce yourselves?"

An inaudible grumble sounded from the corner. The red-head lounging across from Harry scratched his head sheepishly.

"Well you see Yu-chan"

"Kanda!"

"-didn't allow me time to..."

Lenalee sighed and looked at them disapprovingly.

"The idiot with the eye-patch is Lavi, and the stupid one is BaKanda."

Yet _another _had climbed inside while Harry had been distracted.

"Stupid beansprout."

"It's _Allen,_ BaKanda!" The newest one groused as he shut the window behind him.

Kanda had opened his mouth, but closed it and scowled instead when Lenalee raised the clipboard.

Harry took it as an opportunity to study the newest arrival.

Tousled, cloud colored hair covered his head, while silvery gray eyes sparkled. A large, ugly, red scar ran the length of his face on the left side; it was the oddest shape. Harry thought he could make out a star shape under those snowy bangs.

'Allen' too noticed that there were others, and bowed politely, a complete turnaround from his previous attitude.

"Allen Walker, please to make your acquaintance."

Harry was about to introduce the others again, when Allen raised a pristine white gloved hand.

"No need to introduce yourselves again Harry, I heard it all from the roof."

Surely he didn't mean...

"Tim!"

A blur of gold, _snitch, _Harry's mind immediately thought.

Tiny, feathered wings beat at the air as the snitch swooped through the air. It was fast, all Harry saw was a smear of yellow.

Do snitches feel? This one definitely did. It apparently felt hungry, hungry enough to eat something that previously Harry though inedible. Thankfully it wasn't Neville's precious plant, or Luna's magazine.

In two impossibly large bites, the clipboard had disappeared.

The Hogwarts students stared.

Absent-mindedly, Harry wondered where his best friends were; surely they'd be back soon.

The not-snitch, because the last time Harry checked snitches most definitely could not eat clipboards, now perched happily on the mess of white hair atop Allen's head.

Now that it had stopped moving, Harry could see it quite clearly now, and saw that it had horns, four stumpy legs, and a tail.

And a grinning mouthful of teeth.

Definitely _not _a snitch.

"Timcanpy!" The short white haired boy scolded. The cross-inscribed golden sphere simply widened its smile, and began to...

Purr?

"Tim! Purring will not get you out of this one!"

Lenalee was giggling lightly. Kanda frowned, 'tch'ed, and turned away. Lavi was just wearing a grin to match the one on the not-snitch's face.

Did it even have a face?

"It's okay Allen! I just brought that along so I could discipline Kanda." Lenalee assured him.

One murderous glare was sent her way, and a hand went to touch a sword hilt.

"Um..." Ginny had finally scraped up the nerve to speak up.

"Who are you guys?"

Four pairs of eyes, and one not-snitch, turned to her.

Hurriedly, before she lost the courage, she continued.

"You all don't really look like students." She gestured to their expensive looking, black, silver trimmed uniforms. "And I'm pretty sure students aren't allowed to carry swords..."

_Or carnivorous Quidditch balls,_ Harry added on silently.

The murderous glare was redirected, and Ginny flinched.

"Kanda."

The glare was exchanged with a 'tch', and a feigning of indifference.

"Well," Lavi had a thoughtful look on his face, and the Gryffindors all leaned toward him, the only Ravenclaw in the compartment still absorbed in her literature.

"That might be because we're not students."

They blinked, confused.

"Why would we be? Isn't this the train to Paris?" Lavi questioned, one emerald eye burning with a sudden curiosity.

"...No... This is the train to Hogwarts."

This time the strangers looked confused.

"But is says right here... platform nine and three-quarters..."

Allen glanced over Lenalee's shoulder at the papers she was sifting through.

"Do you think Komui messed up?" The scarred boy with not-snitch on head looked contemplative.

Lenalee sighed. "I don't know... He seemed half asleep when he handed us our assignment..."

Kanda snorted derisively. "It's just like the sister-complex to give us the wrong platform."

"Lavi did you...?"

"Yep!" Lavi's one eye was creased in a semicircle as he chirped, "there was one platform five that said 'Paris, France' on it."

Oh, well that explained it Harry guessed. They got on the wrong train. Though he had never known people would board trains from the windows...

"Okay then!" Lavi stood, stretching, and stepped to the window.

"Nice meeting you Hagwelts people!" And promptly dived out the window, shouting "Grow! Grow! Grow!" and cackling madly.

The last words they heard from him were, "Come on Yu-chan!~ Betcha can't catch me!"

There was a feral growl, and Kanda flung himself out, a deadly light gleaming in his eyes.

"Those two, seriously!" Lenalee huffed, and then she too leapt smoothly out the window.

"Ah..." Three pairs of eyes that had been staring out the window swung around to focus on Allen.

"Sorry about us intruding," He bowed again, the not-snitch lifting off and circling the room.

A small smile was on his lips as he raised his white gloved hand again. "I guess this is good-bye."

Harry, still stunned at the other's suicidal actions, automatically shook Allen's hand.

The white-haired teen bowed once again, apologized profusely for his comrades' actions, wished them a wonderful life, and jumped out.

The not-snitch circled the room one last time, gave them a rather evil looking smile filled with serrated fangs, and fluttered out the window.

The sound of the wind rushing past was deafening.

Gazing out the window, Harry could see no sign of the four strangers, or the not-snitch.

Finally Luna looked up from her magazine, stood, and firmly latched the window shut.

"I told you, exorintiaens. Though I've never seen one before, let alone so many..."

They stared at her blankly.

The door burst open, and in strode Ron and Hermione, both looking a bit miffed.

"We looked everywhere, even the top of the train!"

"Nothing mate, nothing, probably just some bird."

Hermione frowned, "as far as I know, birds don't land on trains."

"How do you know? I could've been a tired owl who wanted a nap!"

As the two bickered, Harry slowly met Neville's and Ginny's eyes.

Silently they swore to never speak of what had just happened again.

It was just too ...weird...

Even for Hogwarts.

* * *

"Oi, how do you know we're on the right train beansprout?"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT EVEN BEANSPROUTS ARE GIANTS COMPARED TO HIM?" (2)

"Brother..."

* * *

(1) Eh, messed around with the Latin word for innocence, and exorcist.

(2) XD Extra cookies for those who know who this is

Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
